A Touch of Yellow
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: Who knew that following a unicorn into an Enchanted Forest and getting cursed would end up giving him so much more than what was taken? (Updates on Thursdays.)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**Hello!**

**We (Seele_Esser_Deutsch on AO3) began this fic awhile ago and have been slowly adding to and editing it. It's nearly completed sitting at 55K words at the moment, so I hope you guys don't mind the journey xD**

**This will follow the plot of the Barbie Swan Lake movie until a few chapters in before things... Take a Turn™.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Near the heart of the Kingdom of Merabael, nestled between a range of hills and a deep forest, sat a small village. In that village was a bakery, where a young man danced around the warm kitchen moving from counter to counter, mixing batter, pulling bread out of the oven and replacing the pan with a cookie sheet.

The bakery was run by a small family, a father and his two sons. They had moved from some distant kingdom years earlier in search of a better life. They were not disappointed, and the warm welcome they received was enough to assure the trio settled down smoothly.

The youngest son, Tsuyoshi, went by the name of Hunk in this new Kingdom. His family had decided that they should adopt another name that would allow them to easily adapt to their new society. However, at home, they called each other by their birth names.

Hunk was so lost in his chores that he didn't notice his father had stopped by the kitchen. "Tsuyoshi, have you finished pulling the loaves out of the oven?"

Hunk startled before he set the tray in his hand near the oven. "Tama! I didn't hear you come down, is something wrong?"

"Hardly." his father laughed. "Just off to deliver the cake your brother made last night to Marie's house."

With a fond roll of his eyes Hunk turned his back and crouched down, rifling through the cupboards in search of a jar of cinnamon and mumbling, "Of course. At this rate we're going to run out of ingredients, when's he going to propose? We'll cook one massive cake for the wedding and stop sending one to Marie's every week." He joked.

Hunk heard his father chuckle, making him raise an eyebrow, even though it wouldn't be seen with his head still in the cabinet. "What? Was it really that funny?"

"Tsuyoshi, your brother is going to propose to her. Today."

Hunk knocked his head on the cabinet as he tried to stand too suddenly. He hissed and rubbed at the tender spot to soothe the painful throbbing. "He didn't say anything to me about this."

"He only just told me this morning before he ran off with orders to bring the cake to Marie's house at about noon time."

Hunk gave his father a skeptical look. "You're telling me he's going to propose...on her lunch break?"

Hunk's father shrugged. "What can I say, proposing is hard. I guess it's better to do it when you have courage than to get nervous about it. I kind of admire that about your brother...my first proposal was a mortifying experience."

"First?"

Hunk's father rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, walking over to the elaborate cake Tatsuo had made for Marie.

"Well, let's just say I don't blame your mother for rejecting the guy who lost the contents of his stomach when he kneeled down to give her the ring."

Hunk's brain ceased to function as it tried to process this additional information. "You...you threw up on mom, and she still married you?"

"I did much better the second time around. It was really more of an accident. I had went to apologize to your mother and beg her to give me another chance. She was a lot more forgiving when I explained that I was only that nervous because she was so much better than me."

They took a moment to bask in the memory of Hunk's late mother before his father continued, "Hopefully someday you'll find your special someone, as long as you don't do what I did you'll be just fine. Maybe you'd have more luck if you finally joined the dances at the local festivals I've been telling you about."

"Tama." Hunk whined. "I'm not that good at dancing. I've told you this hundreds of times."

"Could have fooled me, with the way you move around the kitchen."

Hunk blushed as he turned away from his father and set the cookies on to bake. "I am quite happy staying here and baking with you. Now, don't you have a cake to deliver?"

Hunk heard his father gasp. "You're absolutely right! Better hurry over there before your brother loses his nerve."

They shared a chuckle imagining Tatsuo getting more flustered the longer he stalled trying to wait for the cake to be delivered.

"Well, I'm off. I'll probably stay with your brother. Whether to comfort him or to congratulate him will soon be determined."

Hunk laughed once more. "Tell Marie and her family that I said hi. See you later tonight."

"Will do. And remember, no more than two batches of chocolate cookies today. The order book is right where I always leave it."

"I've got this. Now go and make sure Tatsuo doesn't make a fool of himself in front of the whole village."

Hunk's father grunted as he hefted the cake up. Being two tiers, it was a precarious thing to deliver across town.

Hunk opened the door for his father and waved him off before he returned to the kitchen to finish baking the day's orders, singing a merry tune.

Not too far from the village stood a magnificent castle. In the castle's courtyard, which was outlined by an elegant garden, was an enormous fountain and a few statues sculpted by a famous artist who had visited Merabael long ago.

In front of the fountain sat a target, three arrows stuck firmly into the red center.

Two young men stood on the far side of the fountain dressed in fine clothing. The younger man loosely held a bow at his side and had a well-worn quiver strapped to his back.

The older man had a shock of white hair resting over his forehead that he pushed away from his face in disbelief, "Okay, but can you make it four for four?"

"Too easy, Shiro." The younger man's blue eyes looked around the courtyard and spotted a cart full of supplies that rested behind a statue and some hedges. "What if I told you I could hit that sack over there?"

"Lance, you are a great shot, but I don't think even you could make it…" Shiro paused before he bowed his head with a playful smirk, "My lord."

"You doubt your superior?" Lance replied, lifting his chin into the air before he relaxed and they shared a friendly laugh.

"Yes, like I said. You're a great shot but you'd have to be a god to hit that."

Lance clicked his tongue, slowly shaking his head before he lined up the shot. "Such little faith."

"All I'm saying is that if you don't get the shot, I don't want you moping about the castle. Your mother would probably blame me."

Lance smiled, waiting for the wind to die down a bit more. "I guess you're right."

The burn of his arm muscles as he kept the arrow drawn was familiar and comforting. He sucked in a breath when there was finally a break in the wind before he exhaled and released the arrow.

It shot past the fountain, through the gap between the statue's arm and torso, flying past the hedge so fast that the leaves swayed briefly, before it embedded itself in the cloth sack he'd been aiming for.

He turned to his friend with a huge smile that quirked up into a cocky grin. "See?"

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Shiro shook his head before he ruffled Lance's hair affectionately. "I don't know how you managed it!"

Lance pretended to inspect his fingernails as he answered. "Timing is everything."

"You have got to be the luckiest person alive."

"Lance!" The two turned to face the queen as she stepped far enough into the courtyard to see her son and his friend.

Lance and Shiro could only watch in horror when the sack chose that moment to rip, pouring its contents at the queen's feet. It was only bird seed, nothing incredibly important nor was it heavy enough to do any damage. That didn't excuse the fact that all evidence pointed to it being Lance's doing.

Her smile disappeared, and the two could tell even from this distance that she was greatly… displeased.

Shiro leaned closer and whispered in Lance's ear. "I take it back. You have the worst luck."

"If I were you, Shiro, I'd make a run for it. You don't need to be told off for this." Lance muttered as they watched his mother step neatly around the pile of seeds.

"Lance it was my fault, you shouldn't get in trouble for it."

Lance turned his head and glared lightly at Shiro. "I won't get in trouble, but you will. Now scram."

The sound of the queen clearing her throat reached Lance's ears, and he turned, giving her a sheepish grin. "Mother! What can I do for you?"

Lance's mother spared a moment to give her son a warning look before she relented. She never could stay mad at that face.

"I came to give you these letters from all of the eligible suitors who have accepted the invitations to your Coming-of-age Ball."

"Mother." Lance nearly whined.

"Don't take that tone with me," the queen rebuked sharply before she gave a tired sigh. "I'm not getting any younger, Lance. I don't want to leave this world and you still be all alone."

"I'm not alone." Lance defended. "I have Shiro."

The queen smacked the prince's arm lightly. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I want to see you happily married, perhaps you may yet even grace me with grandchildren. I'd love to spend my retired years doting on your children."

Lance sighed. "I promise, I will marry someday...I just want to do so much."

"And you will. After the wedding."

Lance groaned as he followed his mother inside the castle.

Hunk pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven and set them on the table to cool. He wiped his brow with his arm as he checked the order book to make sure he'd made everything.

When he'd finished, he closed his book and smiled brightly. Now, he should have a few hours to himself before the customers started arriving after work to collect their orders.

After he'd cleaned up, of course. He started to gather all the things he'd used throughout the day when a bird landed on the open windowsill, where he'd sometimes set pies to cool if there wasn't enough space on the tables. The bird wasn't a stranger to him, it seemed to know when he was cleaning up and would stop by almost every day.

Hunk's smile grew as he watched it hop from side to side. It looked sort of like a funny little dance. He kept his tone gentle when he cheered the bird on. It seemed to relish in the praise, and it began to chirp softly in return.

Hunk swept the leftover sesame seeds that had fallen from the bread onto his hand before he sprinkled them near the bird on the window sill.

It chirped happily before it pecked at the seeds. Hunk turned and started to wipe down the table with a wet cloth, listening to the quiet sound of the bird crunching the seeds.

A shrill whistle pierced the air and Hunk quickly turned around, alarmed, and discovered a larger bird greedily eat the seeds, spreading its wings threateningly as it trained one beady eye on Hunk. A cloud of flour rose into the air, alerting Hunk to the fact that the smaller bird had been knocked into the flour bowl.

"Hey!" Hunk stomped over and shooed the other bird away before he gently caught the smaller bird and lifted it out of the flour.

"You okay there, little guy?"

The bird shook itself before it began to furiously preen its feathers, trying its hardest to remove the white powder. If Hunk was being honest with himself, he felt proud to know that this bird trusted him enough to not immediately fly away.

Hunk took a bowl and filled it with a bit of water before he set the bird down. It splashed about for a bit before it was finally satisfied.

"Alright, now let's get you out of here and back outside." He held out a hand to which the bird hesitated only a moment before it hopped on.

He carefully made his way to the door before he held up his hand for the bird to take off. It took a moment to consider its surroundings, then with a final chirp, it took off into the sky.

Hunk raised a brow, he had no idea if the bird was an escaped pet, but with the way it had acted just then, he wondered if that was the case, it was very rare for a wild animal to become so attached to a human.

He turned to head back inside when the clattering of hooves on stone and a distressed whinny interrupted the quiet murmur of the villagers' chattering.

Hunk whipped around, expecting to see a crazed rider rushing through the village. His jaw dropped when a unicorn appeared over the slope. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Had he gone mad? No, everyone else in the street was gasping and pointing at the beast, it was real. The unicorn slowed when it passed him.

It was a little larger than any horse Hunk had seen, and through its skin he could see muscles that rippled just underneath the dark grey fur. Its brown tail swished before an ear flicked back at the sound of its pursuers. It was that action that drew Hunk's eyes to the large earrings that dangled from the unicorn's ears. Earrings? Hunk knew some people put nose rings on bulls, but earrings on a unicorn seemed possibly weirder than the unicorn itself.

"I don't believe it." Hunk heard himself murmur about the entire experience.

It stared at him with intelligent amber eyes before it seemed to shake itself and run off, nearly getting caught by a villager's lasso.

He watched in horror as a hunter raised his bow and knocked an arrow. Hunk ducked inside and grabbed a cinnamon roll. Normally, he would be appalled at what he was about to use it for, but it was for a worthy cause. Hunting was a noble sport across the Kingdom, but to kill a creature so pure and magical didn't sit right with Hunk.

Hunk threw the sweet treat at the archer. "Leave it alone!"

He'd managed to distract the archer long enough that the arrow just missed the unicorn as it ran through the alley.

The hunter rolled his eyes at Hunk's actions but said nothing when he turned on his heels and ran off after the unicorn. The baker was well known as an animal lover, a kind-hearted and gentle young man. It was the reason none of the villagers heeded his plea.

He was powerless to stop them from crowding into the alley after the unicorn as they chased it.

Hunk took a few steps in the opposite direction hoping to be able to see through a gap between the buildings, just big enough for a cat or small dog to pass through, but far too narrow for a horse or a human.

He managed to catch sight of the unicorn knocking over the woodsman's cart with its shoulder, sending logs rolling down the street and causing the villagers to flee in terror of being crushed by the hefty lumber. He hoped none of them were hurt.

The unicorn turned its head to inspect its side and Hunk wondered if it had scratched itself on the wood of the cart. With its guard down, the woodsman threw a rope around its neck.

Hunk watched it struggle before it seemed to spot something of interest, ears swiveling forwards. It ran off out of Hunk's limited line of sight. It must have found something to cut itself loose, because the sudden slack sent the woodsman flying back into a fruit stand.

The villagers crowded around the fallen man and laughed as the stand owner, the woodsman's wife, scolded him for being so reckless.

The unicorn ran off and the villagers lost track of it. They looked around wildly, but it was too late.

Hunk watched as the unicorn trotted past him on its way out of the village. It spared him a look before it continued on its way, rope dragging on the ground behind it.

He felt his heart clench when the rope around the unicorn's neck momentarily snagged on a tree branch. Hunk knew if he let the animal wander off like that it was bound to get caught on something and trap itself.

He imagined it withering away if it couldn't reach water. Without any further hesitation, he tossed his apron inside and flipped the sign to indicate the bakery was closed before setting off after the unicorn.

When he finally caught sight of it again, he found it tangled on another branch. He picked up his pace. It hadn't spotted him, so he figured if he moved quickly enough he could free it quickly. That horn was very sharp, and those hooves looked deadly. The last thing Hunk wanted was to accidently spook or anger the unicorn.

With a snort, the unicorn freed itself once more.

He silently cursed to himself while he continued pursuing the unicorn. They came upon a river and Hunk watched with a dim sense of wonderment as it skipped over the stones with a sense of familiarity, almost like it was dancing.

He shook his head to clear it when he finally reached the stones and crossed them without the same elegance. Hunk distantly thought this was proof that he just didn't have the grace to confidently ask anyone to dance, if his father was here Hunk would definitely be using that to his advantage.

He followed the unicorn's trail until they reached a large, fallen tree. It appeared to act like a makeshift bridge over the churning river below, there was even a cascading waterfall that parted slightly above the tree, allowing passage to the rocky surface beyond.

The unicorn was halfway across when he'd caught up, and he felt like the air was punched out of him when he saw it slip and stumble.

While he tried to muster the courage to get on the slippery trunk of the fallen tree, the struggling unicorn slipped once more as it tried to stand. Hunk pulled himself up instinctively before hurrying towards the creature.

"Hang on, I'm coming to help!"

It startled before twisting its head enough to look at him. With renewed strength, it pulled itself up and hurried across the rest of the tree.

Hunk stood frozen in the middle. "Well then."

He watched the unicorn's horn glow with a soft golden light before it touched the rock in front of it, the earth began shifting and parting before the light, opening up to reveal a dark passageway. The unicorn turned steely, golden eyes towards him, its posture large and threatening, likely trying to warn him to keep away. But Hunk had already resolved himself to remove the rope from the animal's neck. He continued to pick his way across before he heard the rocks sliding closed.

He took a calming breath before running the rest of the way.

He barely managed to clear the gap before the rock closed behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest at the very thought of what could have happened had he been just a bit slower.

His panic was soon forgotten when he looked up to discover the splendor just beyond the rock outcropping he was under.

There was a beautiful river that fed into a lake that was so clear, he could nearly see the bottom of the deepest parts. Hunk didn't even bother trying to rationalize how the river was flowing into the lake on this side of the rock whilst the river turned into a waterfall on the other side. He noticed that the trees were massive, the only thing that could compare in height might be the castle itself. The grass was a vibrant, emerald green and the sky was such a deep shade of blue it made it seem like this paradise went on forever.

Hunk was startled out of his daze when he heard distressed cries in the distance. He chased after the sound and found the unicorn with its rope entangled around a stump, unable to pull itself free.

"Hang on, I'll cut you loose!"

The unicorn twisted itself around to pin him with a fierce look. "You! What are you doing here?"

Hunk could scarcely believe the unicorn was talking...then again. It was a unicorn. He supposed...why wouldn't it be able to talk? It wasn't even supposed to exist. The voice sounded feminine, and despite the angered tone, it held a soothing note to it.

"I... I followed you inside. I thought you might need help?"

"Did you not see the look I sent you?"

Hunk nodded sheepishly twiddling his thumbs. "I did but...I worried you'd get stuck, so I followed after you."

The unicorn scoffed. "Worry not, human. I can free myself." It pulled the rope and Hunk noticed the material was cutting into its skin.

"Wait, you're hurting yourself!" Hunk cried out. "Just stop! Let me find something to free you."

"Do whatever suits you." It replied, continuing to pull harder at the rope, wincing a little at the pain.

Hunk searched around the ground for a sharp rock. He walked around aimlessly searching the ground before he found his feet in front of what had to be the largest tree in the entire forest.

A shine caught his eyes and he noticed a large jewel resting within a hollow in the tree. His eyes widened at the sight before he took in the sharp edges. He looked around to see if he could locate the gem's owner nearby.

"I'll put it right back when I'm done." He reasoned with himself as he hesitantly reached out to pull it free. "I just need it for a moment." Hunk wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure with his mumbling.

As his hand closed around it, he felt a surge of courage fill him. He gave a slow blink at the feeling before easily prying the jewel from its place. He turned the gem over in his hands, curiously admiring the light reflecting off the immaculately chiseled edges.

With a shake of his head he refocused himself and made his way back to the unicorn.

Golden eyes glared at him before they widened comically. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in that tree." Hunk answered nervously, slowly approaching the unicorn.

"How did you-?"

Hunk interrupted the unicorn as he babbled on. "I swear I'll put it right back after I cut you loose. Now hold still so it doesn't cut you too."

The unicorn remained frozen as Hunk made sure to lift its short brown mane so he wouldn't cut that either.

"There. Now you're free." Hunk smiled while backing away. The unicorn shook its neck sending the rope to the ground.

The unicorn closed its eyes and breathed a deep sigh of relief. When they reopened, they seemed to focus on something behind Hunk, lighting up with reverence.

"He's freed the crystal, your highness!"

Hunk turned to find what he could only describe as a fairy floating down towards him. She was stunning, with thick white hair that reached her hips and flawless dark skin. Her eyes seemed to glisten with all the colors of the rainbow, and even colors Hunk had never seen before. He felt like he was almost in a dream. The only thing grounding him was the fact that he was getting a little hungry, and he never had dreams like that.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was yours!" He began, offering the crystal in his hand towards its rightful owner.

The fairy smiled gently. "Please. Don't apologize. We've been waiting for someone like you for a long time."

Hunk felt his mind short circuit. "What?"

"I'll explain, but first, I would like to thank you for rescuing Shay." Her purple and blue eyes turned towards the unicorn and Hunk felt himself shrink down nervously. "What were you thinking? Going into the human realm? Have you gone mad? You know the only beings that can kill a creature from the enchanted forest is a human!"

Shay's head lowered, appearing chastised. "I know, Allura. I just thought there might be something we could use in the village to fight against Zarkon."

The fairy seemed to begrudgingly accept the reasoning before she returned her gaze to Hunk. "Would you grant me the honor of knowing your name?"

"Uh, well, you can call me Hunk." He offered, not knowing if Tsuyoshi was as weird a name here as it was in his village.

"Hunk." The fairy nodded before she motioned to Hunk's hand. "Do you know what you currently hold in your possession?"

Hunk had a sinking feeling it was more than just a pretty crystal. "I was just about to return it! I swear!"

The fairy shook her head. "The magic crystal belongs to you now."

Shay stepped up beside him and motioned to Hunk with her snout. "How is he going to save us? He seems too soft to face Zarkon," her words were harsh, but her concerned tone softened the edge.

Hunk felt a twinge of hurt regardless. "Shay's right, I think you must have me mixed up with someone else. Magic crystals and I probably won't mix well together. I'm just a baker."

The fairy smiled sadly. "If you'll permit me, I'd like to share a bit of the history from this forest?"

Hunk wasn't going to refuse out of politeness, but Shay's golden eyes burning into him gave him a bit more incentive to listen. "Go on… please?"

"Years ago, my father's most trusted friend, a fairy named Zarkon, lived in the enchanted forest with us. When the time came for my father to choose a successor, he chose me, still a child, instead of his friend, his right hand.

"He seemed so angry." Allura seemed to be reliving the memory as much as retelling it, her eyes glossing over slightly. "He completely disappeared from the forest and all was quiet as I grew and learned to rule properly. After many years of peace, he returned with his son, Lotor. He'd become a master of the dark arts, a cursed brand of magic that had been forbidden due to its corruptive nature. When he realized he couldn't rule over us without a fight, Zarkon began to quietly take over the forest, piece by piece.

"When I realized what had happened, I tried to force him to leave, but I was no match for the overwhelming power he'd cultivated over the years. While I had been struggling to learn how to govern my people..." Allura trailed off, her face closing at whatever memories she'd brought up before she squared her shoulders and jumped ahead in her story. "Several of my bravest fairies and elves set off to fight against him, but he cursed them, transforming them into animals and forcing them to do his bidding. Some eventually decided to join him of their own will."

Allura sent a warning look towards Hunk. "With every prisoner he takes, Zarkon's power grows stronger."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Hunk asked nervously.

The fairy nodded in understanding before she explained. "It has been foretold that the one who frees the magic crystal will overcome Zarkon and save the forest."

Hunk glanced down when he noticed a few woodland creatures approaching them.

"No one has been able to pull the crystal from the tree, Hunk. Not until today."

A large red squirrel stretched on its haunches before it bowed. "We'd like to thank you for your help!"

The fluffy squirrel next to it folded its arms. "He hasn't agreed to help us yet, Matt."

Matt seemed surprised and hurt by that information. He turned to Hunk, ears drooping, "You mean...you're not going to help us?"

Hunk raised his hands defensively. "I... I wish I could help, but I've never had to fight against someone, and if this dude is as bad as you say he is, I don't think I'm going to be of much help to you."

The fluffy squirrel huffed. "I knew it."

"Pidge, please." Allura scolded gently. "The dangers are enormous. I don't blame him for not wanting to get involved."

"I'm sorry. I have to go back. I can't help you." Hunk answered with a heavy heart, returning the crystal to the fairy's outstretched hand.

"It's alright, you have no reason to apologize. Shay will show you the way back."

Hunk began to leave before he turned back morosely. "I really am sorry."

He met each of their gazes before turning and shuffling away. The sound of hooves kicking the dirt alerted him to Shay's presence behind him. They walked a little ways before Hunk couldn't stand the suffocating silence and began to ramble.

"I wish I was what you guys were looking for. I'm just... I'm a terrible coward and for that, I'm sorry. You guys probably think I'm the worst."

Shay shook her head slowly. "Worry not, Hunk. You owe us nothing. Sure, it is a little disheartening that we have to continue to live under Zarkon's tyranny, but we will figure out something one day."

Hunk smiled gratefully but decided to remain silent.

They continued their trek in a much more comfortable silence before they were interrupted by screeching in the distance. Hunk's eyes widened when two large humanoid bats glided down, Shay stepping in front of him protectively.

In a flash of light, the two creatures transformed into a slightly more human-like appearance.

"Zarkon." Shay nearly spat the word.

"This is the human I hear pulled the crystal free?" Yellow eyes looked Hunk up and down before narrowing. "Pathetic."

The other creature, who Hunk assumed was Lotor, stood by and watched on, unimpressed.

Shay continued speaking with a courageousness Hunk wished he possessed an inkling of. "Worried he'll defeat you?"

"Not particularly." Zarkon hummed.

Shay gave him a puzzled look before she stood taller and tried to block Zarkon's view of Hunk. "Leave him alone, your business does not lie with him."

Zarkon raised his hand before pointing at where Hunk's feet were. "He may be a weak human, but he still had the nerve to pull the crystal from the tree. Death is the only acceptable punishment."

Hunk felt himself taking a fearful step back.

He saw Shay lower her head, her horn shining brightly before a wave of dark red and black energy washed over them, crackling where it touched Shay's light. His vision and body were consumed by light and he heard Shay calling out his name. He felt himself shifting and changing. When the darkness receded, he was significantly smaller.

He backed away from Zarkon and his son, who now towered seemingly miles above him, but tripped over his own feet.

His arms waved wildly and when he noticed the flash of white, he looked and discovered he had wings instead of arms. A glance down let him know he now had a set of webbed feet.

Hunk tried to cry out, but it sounded like the trumpet of the Bewick's swans that would stop by his village.

Shay reared up defensively, kicking at Zarkon and shouting, "Run!"

Hunk turned and made his escape. His wings instinctively flared out at his sides and flapped furiously. The next thing he knew, he was flying.

"Ohhh no. Oh no. I think I'm gonna be sick." He dropped from the sky a little and when that made his heart jump into his throat he spread his wings and began to glide along the water where it wouldn't hurt if he fell.

"This way, Hunk!"

He turned shakily to find the fairy and the animals at her side waving him over to the far side of the lake. He twisted in the air to the best of his ability and made his way to the fairy.

He landed awkwardly in the water before he kicked his way to shore and felt sand under his feet.

He began babbling as he tried to stop himself from crying. "He did something to me. I think I'm a… I think I'm a swan!"

Allura winced in sympathy. "I'm afraid so. I wish I could offer you words of comfort, but you need to come here quickly. This crystal will protect you." She waved her hand over the crystal and it was transformed into a necklace.

Hunk ducked his head and allowed her to slip the crystal necklace over his head. It hung heavy against his long, slim neck, the gem resting against his new feathers.

It was barely a moment before Zarkon landed nearby.

"Get out of here, Zarkon. There is nothing more you can do to him!" Allura commanded.

"Always trying to interfere, princess. You should know better by now. Hand over the crystal, and I will end all of this. I may even spare your life."

"And watch you destroy this forest more than you already have? Never!" Allura ground out.

Zarkon shrugged with deceptive casualness. "Fine. Have it your way."

His calm demeanor shifted into a menacing aura when he raised his arm, dark energy swirling around it angrily.

Hunk closed his eyes as he braced himself for the end. The air around them beginning to crackle with energy.

The last thing he believed he'd hear was Allura's sharp, "No!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

**We'd like to take a moment to thank everyone reading this for getting past the first chapter and continuing to read this self-indulgent fic v.v**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The dark energy shot towards him, but before it made contact, Hunk found himself engulfed in a brilliant light. The air around him was scorching for a few seconds before it lessened to a comforting heat. When the light finally dimmed, there were a few sparks remaining that drifted gently through the air around him.

He spread his wings and surveyed his body to make sure he was all there… well, that his swan body was all there, before he sent Allura a relieved smile, taking notice that Shay had returned.

When he glanced back at Zarkon, he found that the fairy seemed momentarily taken aback. However, his face quickly morphed back into a hateful scowl.

"Of course, you continue relying on your cheap tricks." He hissed before straightening his stance. "Your powers are running out, Allura. You and I both know that. You won't be able to protect yourself or your friends for much longer." He warned.

With a flash of red light, he turned once more into the large bat creature he had been before. His son, Lotor, was quick to follow suit with a bored expression.

As the two flew away, Lotor could be heard talking to his father, "If you had just killed him instead of turning him into a swan, this would have been finished already."

Zarkon growled threateningly in response, and if anything more was said, they were too far for anyone to hear it from the ground.

Shay was the first to approach Hunk, her ears perked forward happily. "I'm glad you were able to escape unscathed."

Hunk raised his wings to demonstrate his new appendages, wishing he could also raise his eyebrows. "I'd hardly call this 'unscathed'."

Pidge scurried closer before her arms returned to crossing over her fluffy chest. "At least you're alive."

Hunk couldn't argue with that. He turned to look up at Allura, wings nervously tucked close to his body. "Is there any way to turn me back?"

Allura shook her head sadly. "I wish I could, but my power, at present, isn't strong enough to overcome Zarkon's magic. The elves behind me were able to escape on their own, thankfully," she spared a look at the animals around her, "They've been helping me try to find a way to grow stronger."

Matt put an arm around his sister's tiny shoulders, his bushy tail twitching behind him. "It was really Pidge who orchestrated the escape!" He gloated.

Pidge smiled so wide her large front teeth peeked over the front of her lips. "Yeah well… I couldn't have done it without you."

Matt smiled before he turned to Hunk, expression serious. "I have the most amazing little sister."

Pidge smacked the other squirrel playfully.

"At any rate," Allura spoke up to get them back to the topic at hand, "while I was not strong enough to break Zarkon's curse, I was able to give them something close to their original bodies from sunset until dawn."

Her eyes gravitated towards the setting sun for a moment.

Hunk followed her gaze before he turned to Allura, eyes widening hopefully. "Do you think you might be strong enough now?"

Allura's brow wrinkled slightly as she looked down, her expression showing her doubt.

"Please, could you at least try?" Hunk asked gently. "I won't blame you if it doesn't work."

After a moment's hesitation, Allura floated closer to wave her hand over the crystal resting on Hunk's chest. It seemed to glow for a moment before the light died down.

Hunk turned his head, watching as the sun began to set soon after. The elves transformed one by one in a burst of light. They looked youthful, with the oldest of them appearing no older than seventeen at most. The only thing that marked them nonhuman immediately were the animal appendages that stayed with them.

When all the elves had transformed, Hunk looked down at himself and raised his wings hopefully. When nothing happened, he felt his entire body wilt in disappointment.

He watched as Shay squeezed her eyes shut before he heard her quietly begging the magic to work.

Hunk felt his chest flooding with warmth, his eyes dazzled by a bright golden hue as he was swallowed by the crystal's light once more. When it finally faded, he stood in his human form, completely unharmed. Hunk had never felt so normal, despite the situation he was in.

He looked down at his hands clenching and unclenching them as he pleased. He snapped his head up and sent the fairy a goofy smile. "It worked!" He hugged Allura happily, thanking her profusely and forgetting himself for a moment. He pulled away shortly after when his senses returned with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, your highness."

Allura chuckled. "It's quite alright. I am relieved as well. However, I'm afraid I must point out that when the sun rises tomorrow-"

"I'll be a swan again." Hunk finished, posture sagging as disappointment overtook him once more. He dropped his head into his hands. "How am I supposed to go back? Who would trust a baker that only works at night?"

Allura looked confused but contrite all the same. "I am sorry."

"Is there no other way to break the spell? Anything, other than by defeating Zarkon?"

The fairy shook her head slowly. "I fear there's not one that I know of."

Hunk was afraid of that. "Then it looks like," He took a steadying breath before he continued, "I'm going to have to join your efforts to defeat him."

Matt perked up right away. Possibly forgetting he was currently much bigger than his squirrel body, he launched himself at Hunk happily. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

"He hasn't helped us yet, Matt." Pidge grumped off to the side. Her ears pinned back and, as Hunk was beginning to realize was her default stance, her arms folded in front of her chest.

Matt smiled at his sister, his arms dropping from around a stunned Hunk. "If he's willing to try, that's more than enough for me!"

Hunk gave a small, encouraged smile as Shay nodded in agreement.

Pidge shrugged before uncrossing her arms to relax at her sides. "I suppose that's fair."

Feeling a bit more confident, Hunk turned to Allura. "There must be something that we can use against Zarkon. Everyone has a weakness."

The fairy queen nodded. "There is. In the Book of Forest Lore…or so it has been foretold." She gave a helpless smile before continuing. "It can only be opened by the bearer of the crystal, so no one really knows what's inside."

"I'm willing to try." Hunk answered, the tremor in his voice betraying the falseness of his confidence.

Allura smiled gently before turning to the group. "Who will escort Hunk to the Book?"

Matt shuddered next to Hunk. "Isn't that place guarded by a terrifyingly large troll?"

Allura raised a singular eyebrow and Pidge glared at her brother. "Would you shut up? You're going to scare him!"

Matt shrugged, grinning cheekily. "I just figured he'd like to know."

Hunk suddenly felt his remaining confidence wane and anxiety began to grow in its place.

Shay stepped forward and nuzzled her velvety snout against Hunk's arm. "Fear not, Hunk. I shall go with you."

Hunk felt comforted by Shay's presence and rewarded her efforts with a tiny smile. "Thanks, Shay."

The unicorn bowed her head. "It would be my honor to help you."

Allura waved her hand and produced a leaf with a symbol on it as she gave Hunk a few bits of information. "The door to the Book of Lore is guarded fiercely by my most trusted friend, Coran. Shay will know where the door is located."

Hunk nervously accepted the leaf when it was offered to him.

With a nod to steady his resolve, Hunk turned and followed Shay, the sound of the elves wishing him luck echoing behind him.

Lance was sitting in his study late into the night, unable to sleep with the thought of having to choose a suitor. After tossing and turning for an hour, he'd decided to try and occupy his mind with grand tales of adventure written within the pages of his most cherished books.

He was interrupted by the sound of grunting in the hall outside the study.

When the young prince investigated, he found Shiro struggling with a large crate due to the use of only one arm. His wooden prosthetic dangled uselessly at his side. Lance felt a quick flash of guilt as the memory of a hunting trip gone wrong replayed in his mind like it always did whenever he saw Shiro struggle without the use of both arms.

He shook the haunting images away as he jogged over to his friend. "Here, let me help you with that!"

"I can do it!" Shiro snapped, turning his body so that Lance wouldn't be able to touch the package.

Lance lifted a single brow in challenge. "My study is literally right there. Let me at least help this much. You've already lugged it all the way over here."

"All the more reason," Shiro huffed as he shifted the box's weight once more and tried to move past Lance, "for me to bring this the rest of the way."

Shiro was always so stubborn when he set his mind on doing something. It was something Lance often admired about his friend… except for times like these where he wouldn't accept help. He knew it wasn't really a sense of pride that Shiro was like this. The older man tried to be as independent as possible, almost like he was proving to himself that he was okay with the use of only one arm.

Shiro set his burden down in the middle of the floor and pressed his hand against his lower back when he straightened back up. Despite his obvious discomfort, the pleased look on Shiro's face was not easily missed.

Lance worried for a moment longer before slapping on his usual smile for Shiro's sake. "I wonder what's inside?"

Shiro looked up in thought. "Whatever it is, your mother said she'd ordered it ages ago. She seemed a little miffed."

They shared a moment to imagine what the queen would order that would take so long to be made.

When they pried open the crate, they found a…well, it couldn't exactly be described as a globe. Perhaps a cubic map of the Earth would be more accurate.

"Man, this was ages ago. Everyone knows the Earth is round now!"

Shiro nodded in agreement with Lance, a haunted look in his eyes. "Yeah. I was so glad. It was terrifying as a kid to think that if you reached the edge of the world, you could fall off…if the sea dragons and monsters of the deep didn't get you first."

Lance nodded, giving Shiro a friendly pat on his good shoulder and surveying the cube. "Still, there's so much I have yet to explore." A long-fingered hand ran across the surface longingly.

"You should be exploring the offers from the various suitors to find a spouse." Shiro teased.

Lance groaned as he moved to stand by the window, peering up at the stars outside. "I'm not ready to settle down! Not when there could be something amazing out there just waiting to be discovered."

High in the sky, the stars twinkled brightly, drawing Lance's attention to them. His eyes traced out a picture, moving from star to star as he drew Orion in his mind. It had been the first constellation his mother had taught him many years ago, back when she'd enjoyed teaching him about the world without fearing he'd run off and leave her behind.

With a resigned sigh Lance turned away from the window and started to clear away the mess he had made. Tomorrow would be a new day, and Lance knew he needed to be well rested. He didn't quite know why he felt so sure that the next day would be so important, but he saw no point in arguing with the feeling.

Night in the Enchanted Forest was no less magical than the day had been. The atmosphere, however, shifted to a more ominous one the deeper they ventured. Needless to say, it didn't help bolster Hunk's waning courage in any way.

"So…how scary is this troll?"

Shay looked up in thought as she walked beside him. "It has been rumored that the troll is very large, very angry, and has a taste for human flesh."

"What?" Hunk's voice cracked.

Shay smiled bravely. "I am sure it's only a rumor, though. Allura did say he was her most trusted friend."

Hunk wasn't so sure. After all, from what he'd gathered in Allura's story, he could tell that she had once looked up to Zarkon.

Shay shifted her attention to him when she noticed his tense posture. "I will protect you, Hunk."

He returned her gaze before he smiled, feeling reassured. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't want you thinking that you're just some bodyguard. We'll protect each other, that's what friends do."

It wasn't too much longer before they reached a pair of ornate, golden doors, set into the side of what looked like an impossibly large boulder. Hunk went to push on one of them but was stopped by Shay's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Hunk paused before he turned to Shay and tilted his head. "I'm going to open the door?"

Shay smiled and she shook her head fondly. "You can't push it open. Use the key Allura gave you."

Hunk grinned bashfully. "Oh. Right."

He rifled through his pockets until he found the key. He held it up to the door and waited until the symbol flared to life and the door began to slowly creak open.

Shay stepped in first. When she didn't hear Hunk behind her, she turned around to find him standing nervously in the doorway. "Hunk?"

He looked at her nervously, frozen to his spot.

Shay approached him and nuzzled his face affectionately until he relaxed. She gave him an encouraging smile. "You are far braver than you give yourself credit for."

That seemed to do the trick and snapped Hunk out of his paralyzed state. He gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks, Shay."

They shared a moment with Shay pressing her large forehead against Hunk's, mindful of her horn so it wouldn't bump into his head.

Feeling a renewed sense of bravery, they walked inside, hearing the large doors close behind them, blocking what little light the night sky had offered.

Deep in another part of the Enchanted Forest, where the sun was barely able to peek through the dense leaves, sat a dilapidated castle. The air around it was heavy and reeked of dark magic that left the ground bare and cracked. A few of the previously ornate windows had been smashed and the rest were riddled with spiderweb cracks. Moss, ivy and various lichens had crept up the walls, forcing cracks and holes to open up in the thick stone.

The castle was hauntingly empty for the most part, the exception being the throne room in the heart of the fortress. One of the thrones had been ripped from the ground and now rested in crumbles on the stone floor, whilst the other stood proud and regal. The message was clear: there was room for only one ruler. Aside from the throne were a few scattered pieces of furniture, their faded purple fabric the only color in the room.

In the corner, crafted from bars that stretched from ceiling to floor, was a cage. Sitting huddled with his back to the stone wall was a young man, his dark hair tangled and greasy, hanging around his shoulders. His pale skin was waxen, and his face was gaunt with blue-grey eyes that stared into empty space. A prince fallen from grace.

Outside the cage, Zarkon paced, his footfalls heavy and deafening in the otherwise silent room. Lotor sat on one of the sofas, his legs spread out over the cushions and his head resting on the high armrest.

"There must be some way to get around the crystal's protection." Zarkon snarled to himself.

Lotor turned his head with a roll of his eyes, staring at the man in the cage, "You wouldn't need to worry about this if you'd just killed him in the first place." At the sound of his voice, the caged man lifted his eyes to glare at him, "It's always a power show for you, isn't it?"

Lotor narrowed his eyes at the other challengingly. He'd wanted to kill the little heir years ago, but Zarkon had refused. The boy was important, he'd say, the last living relative of a once powerful fairy queen.

As gruesome as it may be, Lotor wasn't afraid to remove obstacles in his way the moment he deemed them a problem. However, he turned his gaze to Zarkon as the other whirled around to snap at him for his insolence, he'd learned long ago that patience was a virtue that was often rewarded.

"Hold your tongue, whelp." Zarkon growled, fixing his scorching, yellow eyes on his son. "I run things around here, not you. You're lucky I still find use in you."

Lotor scoffed quietly and shook his head, going back to staring at the caged man.

Zarkon's hand sliced through the air as he turned away from his son with a grunt. "I will find a way to kill that insolent little worm, with or without your help."

From the cage, the boy made a broken sound akin to a laugh. "You can't kill anyone in the Enchanted Forest. Only humans can do that." His voice cracked, as if every single word caused him pain.

Zarkon paused in thought before his expression bloomed into a terrifying smile. "Why Keith, I do believe you've just given me a wonderful idea."

Lotor looked up with interest. The boy's eyes widened in horror at inadvertently helping Zarkon.

"The only thing that can kill in the Enchanted Forest is a human..." Zarkon continued, "and I know just how I'm going to lure one here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

**(See the end of the chapter for notes.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Hunk noticed was the staggering number of books. They were everywhere, piled from the floor up to the shadowed ceiling, crammed tightly into every nook and cranny the large bookcases had to offer. The collection was so large that it made the town bookstore feel like a tiny shelf of books in comparison.

"Whoa..." Hunk heard himself say while he spun slow circles taking everything in.

A flickering light drew their attention to a large podium. It was at least three times as tall as Hunk and projected onto the wall behind was a large, foreboding shadow.

"Who goes there?" The voice thundered.

Hunk nearly jumped out of his skin at the tone and barely remembered he was able to take a few steps back. His nervousness chased away any coherent speech and so it was Shay that eventually spoke up.

"I am Shay and beside me is the Bearer of the Crystal, Hunk. We were sent here to retrieve the Book of Forest Lore by the fairy queen."

The creature made a mumbling sound, as if muttering to itself in contemplation, before its shadow shifted and began to shrink accompanied by the sound of heavy footfalls.

From behind the podium stepped a creature that seemed almost human. In fact, he was no taller than Hunk. As he came closer, he started to twirl his large, orange moustache with one finger.

Hunk waited for him to speak, but the being before him, who Hunk was entirely sure was Coran, only stared back, as though waiting. He held out the leaf nervously and without hesitation, Coran snatched it out of his hands.

He sniffed it, a contemplative look growing on his features, before licking it. Whatever he found made his eyes practically shine with excitement.

"I can't believe I have guests from her highness, Allura!"

Without further ado, Coran began to transform. His brown skin turned pale and he shrunk a few inches. His entire body seemed to deflate, large muscles disappearing to reveal a lanky-looking man. Once he was done, he dashed off to prepare seating, bringing along food and drink.

Hunk gratefully sat down, his legs and feet aching from the journey. It was only now that he started to feel the accumulating stress and weariness from the past few hours weighing him down.

"We heard that you were some terrifying troll but… you look like Allura… like a fairy!" Hunk corrected quickly.

Coran laughed and shook his head. "It's all an act to keep people from thinking they can waltz in here and take anything they want. Some of the books I have here are dangerously powerful. Why do you think there was the added security on the door? If I was really that big and scary that wouldn't be necessary."

Hunk nodded along politely. "I suppose that's true."

"Would you like some tea? Or perhaps some cookies? You are my guests so make yourselves at home."

Hunk took one of the small, flat cookies to be polite and nibbled on it. Although it wasn't bad, it was not as flaky and flavorful as the ones his bakery made. While he chewed, his mind wandered to thoughts of his family and he found himself missing them terribly. To hide his newfound melancholy from Shay, he hurriedly scarfed down the rest of the cookie and his tea.

Thankfully, Shay was too absorbed in eating her own snacks to notice Hunk's moment of sadness.

Coran, however, seemed to pick up on the sudden silence, and he took it upon himself to continue the conversation. Unfortunately, Hunk had no idea what Coran was talking about and had to content himself with listening to Shay and Coran talk about 'current events' in the Enchanted Forest.

"So, how's life in the forest? How's Blaytz doing?" Coran asked, dunking his cookie into his tea.

Shay took a moment to swallow her mouthful before answering. "He's long since been retired."

"I suppose he did often talk about settling down." Coran rubbed his chin. "What about Trigel?"

"Old fairies' home."

"And Grygan?"

"He acquired a large wagon and now he travels the forest. Apparently, he's trying to document everyone he meets for an epic saga he intends to write."

Coran's body slumped with a dramatic sigh before he sat down heavily in a worn armchair. "I guess that's it then. I'm the last."

Hunk sat up straighter, staring at Coran. "What do you mean?"

Coran shrugged. "I'm the last of my friends that still have a job to do. The rest were allowed to grow old and move on and…" He began to get choked up. "I've spent my whole life in this library… guarding and taking care of it. I didn't mind being alone because I could have it a lot worse. I could be a toad or something thanks to Zarkon's magic. And yet… here I am. A shut-in with only his stories to keep him company while the rest of his friends are out fighting against Zarkon in a seemingly impossible war."

Hunk shared a look with Shay before placing a gentle hand on Coran's shoulder. When the other looked up from where he'd been staring morosely at the table, Hunk offered, "It sounds awfully lonely… waiting so long."

Coran sniffled before his gaze fixated on Hunk's chest. His brow furrowed before he seemed to mentally shake himself. "Right. That's enough of that. The sooner this war is over, the sooner I can lock this place up and get some much-needed vacation time."

Before Hunk could offer his gratitude, the fairy hopped out of his chair and bounded towards one of the bookshelves. He rifled around before he pulled out a large silver book and Hunk felt his heart lift. Could it be so easy?

"This is what it kind of looks like. Except... bigger. And Red. And, of course it has a special lock on it."

Hunk wilted a bit as he watched Coran continue his search.

"We could help you look?" Hunk offered.

Coran nodded. "That would probably be for the best. Many hands do make light work after all." He twirled his mustache absently. "I could have sworn I just saw it."

They searched through several shelves and tried to organize it as they went so they wouldn't get confused about bookshelves they had already searched through. A few times Hunk started to look through books only to realize he'd already searched that particular shelf mere minutes before.

At least Coran seemed to have an eternal supply of tea and cookies. It did wonders for Hunk's enthusiasm, whenever he took a quick break. Coran and Shay's steady stream of conversation was a nice background noise. At a few points, it had sounded like the pair had switched to a language he'd never heard of… though Hunk was pretty sure that was because he'd accidently tuned them out.

"I apologize this is taking so long. Normally, I can remember where I left things." Coran apologized after a while from atop a ladder.

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long?" Hunk offered, raising a brow. "It probably just feels that way because there's so much to look through."

"We've been searching the entire night." Shay answered, lifting her head.

Hunk followed her gaze and discovered a window he'd failed to notice with the lack of light outside. A soft, orange light was streaming in, the tell-tale sign of dawn fast approaching. Almost as if to punish him for his newfound knowledge, he felt the change come over him and knew he'd become a swan once more.

He sighed before shaking himself, discovering the satisfying feeling of his feathers settling into place.

"This just got a whole lot harder." Hunk lamented to himself. "I guess I'll take the bottom shelves from now on."

Coran and Shay nodded their acknowledgement before resuming the search in their areas.

They searched for a few more hours until Hunk struggled to keep his eyes focused enough to read the blurry words. Well, at least for the books written in a language he could actually read. With the blurry words he couldn't tell the difference.

When he'd "stared" at a book for twelve minutes, having dozed off, Shay offered to continue searching while Hunk got some rest.

He left only after she'd reassured him that he was of more use rested than valiantly trying not to fall asleep in front of the bookshelves. Shay escorted him back to Swan Lake, pointing out that being in the library where Coran and she still searched might be too loud for him to achieve restful sleep.

A little wary, he stepped into the water and floated out a bit. Some buried instinct chanting at him that the water was the safest place to rest. Within minutes of Shay's departure, he was asleep.

Lance received various complaints about a man-sized bat that was wreaking havoc throughout town one morning. The stories were so incredibly strange… and yet his sense of adventure was spurring him into action. He nominated himself to find and rid Merabael of the nuisance, regardless of if it was a case of mistaken identity or an actual creature of fantasy.

He managed to evade Shiro's ever-watchful presence and sneak away to track the beast. It hadn't been hard to do.

After following the screams, he found what he'd been searching for. He wondered if it was a vampire, like he'd read in his novels. It was exactly as had been described, give or take a few meters in size.

At first, he was taken aback by the reality of such an absurd situation. When he managed to collect himself enough to draw back an arrow, it was too late, for the creature had taken flight the moment it had spotted Lance's bow.

The prince watched the monster soared over the treetops, moving unpredictably enough that he couldn't get a clear shot. Almost as if it knew exactly what Lance was trying to do.

He squeezed his horse's sides to get her galloping after the bat.

Lance tracked it through the forest to a large waterfall where a fallen tree acted as a natural bridge over a churning river.

The monster landed before crawling across the trunk like it was clinging to a cavern's ceiling before disappearing behind the curtain of water. Lance dismounted and stared across the makeshift bridge. He was a little hesitant, but he followed soon after, preparing for the creature to have a trap waiting for him. His instincts were screaming that this thing was plotting something.

The prince discovered a hidden tunnel behind the waterfall and carefully made his way through it. When he reached the mouth of the other side, he was in awe at the sudden shift in atmosphere. Everything suddenly felt almost…magical.

He heard a shriek and he returned his attention to hunting down the creature. He'd been tracking the creature all day and if he didn't want to have to deal with it still running around at night, where it might be even more active, he'd have to hurry.

With the rapidly fading light, it wasn't hard for Lance to lose sight of it in the forest. His eyes scanned the treetops anxiously while he crept forward, following the stream as an easy landmark to navigate at night towards a large, crystal clear lake.

The sound of rustling had Lance turning to find a swan waddling towards him at high speed. It screeched to a halt a fair distance away and stared at him almost incredulously. Frozen and yet, unafraid before it looked down and caught sight of the bow and quiver full of arrows. Its eyes widened before it abruptly turned and waddled away, tripping a bit in its haste.

It was such a beautiful swan, the feathers looked like they would make a lovely pillow for his mother and make a fine meal for the night (if he needed one). He cast a quick look around to make sure the bat creature was nowhere in sight before Lance raised his bow and readied his aim, reveling in the familiar exhilaration that came with knowing that he was sure to hit his mark.

As Lance raised his bow to line up the shot, his mind begged the question about why the swan wasn't flying. Perhaps it was crippled? That thought led him to thinking about Shiro, which made guilt well up in his chest, his nerve to shoot suddenly lost. He relaxed the arrow and returned it to his quiver.

He rubbed his face trying to remind himself of what he'd come to the forest for in the first place and almost missed the swan being engulfed in a brilliant light. He shielded his eyes at the intense shine before the light faded and revealed a human.

Lance thought he was going to be sick.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sorry this one was so short! The next one is the moment we've all been waiting for!**  
**Lance and Hunk finally meet face to face and Keith makes another appearance.**

**See y'all next Thursday!**


End file.
